OoOo La Duchesse et le Pianiste oOoO
by Lysiam
Summary: Meredith le pianiste rencontre des soldats venant d'Atlantis, mais qui est le Docteur McKay dont tous semble le confondre? CHAPITRE 5 EN LIGNE Belle Blondasse Folle!
1. Un piano pour un mariage

_Prologue _

_Je ne suis pas une grande « écrivaine » alors s'il vous plaît soyez indulgent(es) via ma première fanfic Stargate Atlantis. Remarquez, je crois qu'elle est plutôt bonne et logique mais s'il y a des erreurs ou des fautes dans mon texte faites moi les savoirs car cela voudra dire que May-Yam, ma bêta lectrice, aura mal fait ca job et j'irais personnellement lui taper sur les doigts lol sinon j'apprécie aussi les bons commentaires. _

_Genre: Humour/ aventure/ mystère/ amitié _

_Good reading... _

**OoOo La Duchesse et le Pianiste oOoO **

**Un piano pour un mariage **

Le lever de soleil sur les montagnes de «Donré» était un spectacle magnifique, rien de tel avant de devoir retourner à la triste réalité. C'était drôle pourtant, elle s'était toujours sentie comme un esprit libre, l'âme d'une aventurière et non pas celle d'une future Reine qui devait rester cloîtrée dans une prison dorée.

Il était temps pour elle de rentrer avant que les stupides villageois ne la surprennent dehors avec Léo comme simple garde du corps personnel.

Depuis plus de cinq semaines, elle n'avait pas souri et à bien y réfléchir elle était surtout malheureuse avec son grossier mari. Le protocole, ces robes lourdes comme vingt et surtout son ennui de ne rien faire lui était source de frustrations. Des fois, pour passer le temps, elle se défoulait sur ces pauvres paysans qui se comportaient de plus en plus étrangement dans le royaume.

Soudain, sur le chemin du retour, elle entendit un léger tintement rythmique et enivrant. Elle stoppa alors vivement son carrosse pour se diriger vers la source du tintamarre par simple curiosité.

**Léo** (la voyant partir): Que se passe-t-il votre Majesté?

**Duchesse** ( d'une voix sèche ): Occupez-vous de vos affaires soldat !

Elle revêtit alors une vieille cape dont le capuchon lui recouvrait la moitié du visage et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir la musique. C'était dans une taverne miteuse où il y avait visiblement beaucoup d'animations malgré l'heure du petit matin. Elle allait rentrer mais son garde la retint par son bras :

**Léo:** Je suis désolé Madame, mais vous ne pouvez rentrer dans cette endroit mal famé, c'est trop dangereux. Déjà que vous ne devriez pas être dehors, le Roi serait vraiment en colère s'il l'apprenait.

**Duchesse** (rire sadique): Voyons, les gens ont bien trop peur que je ne leur coupe la tête pour m'attaquer. ( se dégageant ) Tu devrais réfléchir avant de me toucher Léo ( rentrant dans la taverne )

**Léo:** …..

Visiblement les gens de l'endroit n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit et ils semblaient tous tellement s'amuser. Femmes, hommes et enfants, tous dansaient sur une musique endiablée et l'ambiance d'ici rendait le lever de soleil bien terne à voir. Son regard quitta alors les gens pour se poser sur un drôle de bonhomme aux yeux bleus qui était la source du vacarme. Il portait un gilet bleu brodé et avait des manches longues blanches, une tenue très paysanne selon la Duchesse.

Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus fut son étrange instrument qui était de la grosseur d'un énorme coffre et de la longueur d'une petite table. Dessus, il y avait plusieurs touches que l'homme frappait de ces doigts pour produire diverses compositions de sons magnifiques.

Soudain celui-ci entama un rythme plus lent et plus nostalgique pour annoncer la clôture de l'établissement. La Duchesse commença alors à fredonner une chanson qui lui était pourtant inconnue de mémoire (1).

_Beyond the night, a rising sun # Beyond the night, the battle's won # The battle's won. _

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers sa personne mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et sa voix s'éleva encore plus haut.

_# Fear and shame now in the past # Pain and sorrow gone at last # Gone at last. _

Elle monta alors sur la scène tranquillement rejoindre le musicien.  
_  
# Circle renewed, peace will be found # Beyond the night on sacred ground. _

Elle chantait maintenant devant la taverne au complet, c'est alors qu'une impression de déjà vu l'étreignit.

_# River flows, led by the wind # First new breath, our journey begins # Our journey begins. # _

Lorsque la dernière note fut jouer, tous applaudirent avec force la performance du duo qui les avait envoûtés. Franchement cela lui réchauffait le cœur un peu de reconnaissance.

**Pianiste:** Dites, ça vous arrive souvent d'arriver à l'improviste chez les gens pour chanter une ballade?

**Duchesse **(se retournant): Quoi?

**Pianiste:** Parce que vous n'êtes pas mauvaise, bien sûr, mais avec un peu plus de pratique on entendrait moins les fausses notes que vous faites. Mais bon je m'égare, si ça vous tente de travailler ici, sachez qu'il me manque une chanteuse.

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, ce simple manant de musicien osait lui parler et avec un ton arrogant en plus, pour qui se prenait-il ?

**Pianiste:** Houille !

En voulant refermer son étrange appareil d'une façon nonchalante et plutôt cool, il s'était prit les doigts dedans. La Duchesse rit alors ouvertement de lui devant tout le monde.

**Pianiste** (vexé) : Bon, oui, très drôle, en passant comment vous appelez-vous ? ( se rapprochant pour essayer de voir derrière son capuchon ) Vous me semblez étrangement familière.

**Duchesse:** Je suis familière pour bien nombre de gens et me donner votre nom en premier serait plus poli.

**Pianiste:** Quoi ?! Ha oui ! ( enlevant ses doigts de sa bouche) Mon nom est Meredith, je suis pianiste et aussi responsable de cette taverne ( lui montrant sa main à serrer qu'elle ignora hautainement ).

**Meredith:** Bon okayyy... ( baissant sa main comme si de rien n'était ) Alors vous êtes?

**Duchesse : **(ignorant sa question) Cette instrument est vraiment impressionnant, comment s'appelle t-il?

**Meredith:** Heu je ne sais pas vraiment.

**Duchesse: …? **

**Meredith:** (souriant, mal à l'aise) En fait je l'ai vu dans un rêve alors je l'ai construit il n'y a pas longtemps de ça….Je pense que c'est un piano mais je ne suis pas certain du nom.

La Duchesse regardait le piano, grossier instrument, fabriqué avec les éléments de bord qu'un paysan pouvait récolter, mais qui produisait un son en contrepartie magnifique.

**Duchesse: **C'est très impressionnant… Surtout venant d'un mendiant comme vous.

**Meredith: **Ouais je sais j'ai un certain don pour constru…(venant de remarquer l'insulte) Minute ! Comment vous m'avez appelez !?!

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser place à des gardes qui entrèrent en cassant diverses objets sur leur passage comme de sales voyous qu'ils étaient. Celui qui semblait être le chef prit alors la parole : il avait de longs cheveux noirs, le teint pâle et un affreux sourire sur le visage.

**Capitaine: **Que personne ne bouge ! Nous somme ici par la présente du Roi….

Il fut alors interrompu par diverses plaintes qui lui força de monter d'un cran le son de sa voix.  
**  
Capitaine **(hurlant) Où se trouve le propriétaire de cette taverne ?

**Homme:** Mais de qui voulez vous parlez?

**Capitaine: **Meredith !

**Homme** (jouant l'innocent) : Connais pas!

**Capitaine** (perdant patience) : Le PIANISTE, où est le pianiste?

La Duchesse sourit malicieusement lorsqu'elle remarqua que le-dit Meredith essayait de se faufiler vers la sortie à quatre pattes par terre.  
**  
Duchesse**: Il est là-bas. ( le désignant très clairement de la main ).

**Meredith:** Quoi!!!Merde ! ( lançant un regard noir à la Duchesse alors qu'un garde l'attrapait par le col ).

**Capitaine **(rire sadique) : Alors petit malin, on joue à cache-cache maintenant ?

**Meredith **(rire nerveux) : Hahaha, Capitaine Scram, comment ça va ? … ho mais vous avez un nouveau manteau à ce que je vois, très joli ! Remarquez quand même que ….Ouf !

Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler lorsqu'un des gardes lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, le faisant tomber à terre le souffle court.  
**  
Scram:** Ferme-la! Tu ne parleras que lorsqu'on te le demandera.

Meredithacquiesça de la tête pour signaler qu'il avait bien retenu l'ordre.

**Scram:** Alors ! Tu fais encore l'apprenti sorcier ! Pourtant on t'avait bien averti la dernière fois... J'ai entendu dire que tu avais encore fait des siennes hier. Tu sais pourtant ce que l'on fait aux hérétiques comme toi...  
**  
Garde** (sourire sadique) : On les brûle lentement et on les donne à manger aux Trodivores royaux (2)

**Meredith:** Voyons j'ai juste pris une lanterne avec … (deuxième coup dans le ventre).

**Scram: **Non, cette fois tu ne trouveras pas d'échappatoires Meredith, j'ai un manda signé. ( montrant le parchemin ) Visiblement c'en est fini de toi et de ta maudite musique SATANIQUE, on va enfin pouvoir raser cet endroit médiocre.

**Meredith:** Saleté ! Lâchez-moi, mais lâchez-moi ! ( se débattant contre les brutes épaisses en mince armure rouillée qui trouvaient la situation amusante ).

**Duchesse: **Bon, ça suffit, lâchez-le !

**Scram** (se retournant, furieux ) : Qui a dit ça ?

**Duchesse:** MOI ( retirant sa cape d'un geste théâtral).

**Femme: **À mon dieu ! C'est Teyla la Duchesse de Dorion!

Plusieurs murmures s'élevèrent alors de la petite foule qui avait assisté à la représentation de leur future Reine il n'y a pas si longtemps. Même les gardes se regardèrent avec un air de totale incompréhension pour finalement relâcher le prisonnier et mettre un genou à terre en signe de soumission à leur Duchesse.

**Scram:** Heum votre Majesté, pourrions-nous savoir ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence….ici?  
**  
Teyla:** C'est bien simple, je suis ici car je veux que vous laissiez vivre cet homme.

**Scram:** Mais votre Altesse, malgré tout le respect que je vous porte, c'est un hérétique, de plus que nous le soupçonnons de faire parti des rebelles...

**Teyla:** Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il a pu faire ! Je veux qu'il me construise un piano alors il reste en vie.

Elle prit alors le parchemin des mains de Scram qui était sensé être la preuve de haute trahison et se tourna vers le pianiste qui avait l'air totalement perdu.

**Teyla: **Que ce soit bien clair, je veux un piano pour le prochain banquet avant mon mariage, sinon…

Elle chiffonna alors le manda qu'elle avait dans les mains et le remit à Meredith avant de sortir en compagnie de son garde du corps qui l'attendait plus loin.

**Garde:** Alors …. Que fait-on Capitaine?

**Scram: …. **

**Meredith** (Sourire jusqu'aux oreilles) : Allons, allons, sois un grand garçon, ne pleure pas Scrami-Chou et passe un bon matin... ( lui désignant la sortie ) ...ailleurs !!

**Scram:** Vous savez... Elle nous a interdit de le tuer mais… (Sourire sadique vers ses collègues)

Et ils se mirent tous à rire en attrapant Meredith par les épaules d'un air menaçant.

**Meredith: **Hu ?! Pourquoi moi ? …

**OoOoOoOoO **

Dans le palace de Dorion, les portes claquaient une à une jusqu'à ce que le roi arrive dans la chambre de sa future femme. Il claqua alors pour une énième fois la porte derrière lui pour attirer l'attention de cette dernière.

**Roi: **QU'A TU FAIT HIER SOIR?

**Teyla:** Pardon ?

**Roi:** TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN DE QUOI JE VEUX PARLER !

**Teyla **(calme ) : Je suis allée me promener, c'est tout.

**Roi: **TU ÉTAIS DANS UNE AUBERGE AVEC UN HOMME! QUI?

**Teyla:** J'étais dans une taverne avec Léo, mon garde du corps.

**Roi** (Renversant une commode) : MENTEUSE!

**Teyla:** Je te dis la vérité, moi j'ai besoin de grand air, pas d'être enfermée comme toi dans une cage d'or.

À cette dernière remarque, le Roi l'attrapa par les cheveux pour lui dire suavement dans le creux de l'oreille :

**Roi: **D'accord, je te fais confiance pour cette fois parce que je t'aime trop, mais la prochaine fois que tu me trompe...

Sans plus il repartit, avec un air plus enjoué sur le visage, vers la porte pour se retourner vers une Teyla en colère.

**Roi: **En passant mon cœur ne compte plus revoir Léo, je l'ai renvoyé ce matin.

Et il quitta la pièce.

**OoOoOoOoO **

Il y a vraiment des jours où il vaut mieux rester couché et présentement Meredith commençait à se demander s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'il vive dans son lit.

Il était présentement Midi moins le quart, sur la place Public.  
Une petite foule s'était déjà ramassée autour de lui.  
Pourquoi ?  
Parce qu'un homme pendu par les pieds avait de quoi attirer l'attention.

En effet aujourd'hui, il était l'homme pendu de la place public, mais il supposait qu'il valait mieux avoir la corde aux pieds plutôt qu'à la gorge. Cela faisait un bon deux heures qu'il était comme ça et il se demandait si le sang qui circulait dans son cerveau allait un jour lui sortir par les oreilles. En plus, il avait une peau trop fine pour ce genre de traitement, non mais il était Un ARTISTE, il devrait être considéré avec plus de respects.

**Petite voix fluette :** Comment ça va Meredith?

Il leva péniblement la tête pour voir qui lui parlait. Son pire cauchemar venait d'arriver sous les traits d'une petite peste de sept ans aux cheveux courts bruns et à la robe verte.

**Meredith **(soupir) : Sophie, ne me laisseras-tu jamais mourir en paix?

**Sophie:** Pas avant que tu m'aies appris à jouer de ton piano Meredith…. Dis, c'est vrai la rumeur?

**Meredith:** De quoi?

**Sophie: **Que tu vas construire un piano géant qui crache des flammes pour le mariage de la Duchesse ?

**Meredith:** Pas si je reste bloqué la tête en bas.

**Sophie** (souriant) : T'es bizarre.

**Meredith:** Tu m'en diras tant…

**Sophie:** Tu sais à qui tu me fait penser…..

**Meredith **( marmonnantun « pourquoi moi »)

**Sophie: **….aux explorateurs de l'anneau géant!

**Meredith: **De quoi tu parles ?

**Sophie:** Oui, cela fait deux jours qu'ils sont arrivés du « Shapaille» dans le temple, ils visitent la ville présentement. D'après les rumeurs ils sont venus échanger des nouvelles technologies.

**Meredith **(grimaçant) : C'est n'importe quoi, qui t'a parlé de ça?

**Sophie:** Mais Meredith, TOUT le monde en parle en ce moment, ils viennent d'une autre planète et ….

**Meredith:** Sophie…

**Sophie: **Imagine si tu leur montrais tes inventions, ça les intéresserait peut-être ton piano ou ton système de son ou les mini bombes de lumière et…..

**Meredith:** Sophie…

**Sophie:** T'imagines, ils peuvent MÊME voler dans les airs ! ( sautant sur place ) Ce serait génial de pouvoir faire un tour, j'aimer…

**Meredith (**S'énervant) : SOPHIE !!! Veux-tu bien la fermer, ces histoires stupides de gamins ne m'intéressent pas.

La petite fille arrêta alors d'un coup de parler pour regarder Meredith avec de grands yeux globuleux qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

**Meredith:** Non, non, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas, c'est, heu, que je suis mort de soif et j'ai très mal à la tête, tu comprends ?

**Sophie** (reprenant son sourire): C'est correct! J'ai apporté de l'eau et des p'tits pains pour toi.

Alors qu'elle cherchait dans son sac, un des gardes pas trop loin de là s'approcha d'elle pour donner un grand coup sur les provisions de Sophie au détriment de celle ci.

**Garde **(l'attrapant fermement par le poignet): On ne nourrit pas les prisonniers, petite fi-fille, sinon je vais te pendre comme lui, la tête en bas.

**Sophie:** Mais ARRÊTEZ VOUS M'FAITES MAL !

Elle donna alors un coup sur le tibia du garde qui lâcha prise un instant.

**Meredith: **C'est pas vrai ! (essayant de se dégager) LAISSE LA TRANQUILLE!!!

Le garde avait rattrapé Sophie qui criait maintenant en se débattant. Meredith était vraiment en colère. Non seulement c'était de sa faute et il ne pouvait rien faire, mais en plus la foule ne réagissait pas de peur de se faire arrêter.

**Étranger:** Lâchez cette fillette toute suite !

**Garde** (de mauvaise humeur) : Quoi?

**Étranger: **JE répète, lâchez cette jeune fille toute suite ! ( pointant son arme sur l'homme suivi d'un groupe de personnes étrangement habillées comme lui )

Mal à l'aise l'homme lâcha son ''revolver''(3) et Sophie en profita alors pour accourir vers Meredith.

**Garde **( retrouvant la voix ) : Non de non ! Qui êtes-vous pour me donner des ordres et contester notre autorité ?

**Stac:** Je suis le Sergent Stachouse, et voici le Lieutenant Cadman, le Docteur Yamato et le Docteur Vanier. Nous sommes en mission diplomatique sur cette planète.

Mais le Sergent Stachouse fut interrompu par le cri étouffé de Cadman.

**S. Stac:** Que se passe-t-il Lieutenant ?

**Cadman:** HO mon Dieu! Sergent, c'est le Docteur McKay ! ( se dirigeant vers Meredith ).

**S. Stac** (se retournant) : Lieutenant, de quoi…. (remarquant le docteur) Ho …...shit...

**Cadman** (regardant Meredith dans les yeux, visiblement très inquiète ) : Rodney, comment ça va? Je suis tellement heureuse, on vous pensait tous ….

Meredith ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui ce passait, il en perdait des bouts. En fait il avait tellement la tête qui tournait par la faim et par la fatigue qu'il avait peur de s'évanouir. Est-ce que cette femme venait de l'appeler Rodney? Qui était le Docteur McKay?

**Scram** (arrivant): Que faites-vous ? Ce type est mon prisonnier.

**S. Stac:** De quoi vous parlez, c'est un de nos hommes!

Il s'en suivit alors une dispute que Meredith ne put suivre tant il avait mal à la tête. Avant de tomber dans les vapes il pouvait entendre Sophie à côté de lui :

**Sophie** (chuchotant) : Ne t'inquiète pas Meredith, mon frère va venir te sauver j'te l'promet, il est en chemin.

**OoOoOoOoO **

_À suivre _

(1) Dans l'épisode de Masse Critique Teyla chante merveilleusement lors d'une cérémonie funèbre.

(2) Trodivore je l'ai inventé mais c'est comme des crocodiles royaux

(3) ok c'est le style médiéval avec des revolvers de western en tout cas c'est un autre monde compris.


	2. Une mort Idiote

**OoOo La Duchesse et le Pianiste oOoO **

**Une mort Idiote **

**OoOoOoOoO **

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois et Sheppard ne réussissait plus à trouver le sommeil. Jamais en allant sur cette maudite planète il s'attendait à perdre deux membres de son équipe et surtout pas de cette façon. En fait, il savait qu'aux cours de leurs expéditions chacun courrait le risque de mourir….. mais pas les deux en même temps et pas comme ça.

Il y avait eu Teyla….

Il s'était toujours imaginé sa dernière heure avec des tambours et trompettes sonnant en arrière plan, celle-ci mourant dans une Guerre pour sauver son honneur et son peuple, contre une armée complète de Wraiths en furie qu'elle mettrait à terre avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

Et il y avait aussi eu le Docteur McKay.

C'est drôle mais la dernière personne de son équipe qu'il aurait pensé voir mourir un jour était bien Rodney. Le nombre de fois que celui-ci avait échappé au Jugement Dernier surprenait tout le monde. Sheppard avait finit par se dire que le scientifique était trop insupportable et que de l'autre côté Il n'en voulait tout simplement pas. Même à cela, il imaginait Rodney mourir dans une explosion atomique détruisant ou sauvant l'univers.

Pas comme ça!

Quel idiot ce génie intergalactique, ce qu'ILS étaient idiots, de jeunes idiots morts dans un accident idiot.

**oOo Flash Back oOo **

_Ils étaient sur une petite planète inhabitée quasiment désertique exceptée pour quelques Volcans mais sinon rien de très intéressant. Sauf qu'elle était une source possible D'E2PZ mais malgré leurs recherches intensives ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Quand soudain Rodney arrêta ces plaintes habituelles sur la marche forcée pour regarder son portable : _

**_McKay _**_( levant la main ) : Une minute Colonel ! Je viens de détecter une faible source d'énergie émergeant de la grotte. _

**_John _**_( soupir ): Rodney, on a déjà regardé dans cette grotte et il n'y avait RIEN! _

**_McKay :_**_ Écoutez Colonel, si je dis qu'il y a une fluctuation d'énergie, c'est qu'il y a une fluctuation d'énergie, compris ? _

**_Teyla :_**_ Je pense qu'un second coup d'œil ne nous tuera pas Colonel, après tout nous sommes venus pour ça. _

**_John _**_( re-soupir ) : Bon PARFAIT ! Teyla vous l'accompagnerez pendant que moi et Ronon on prend notre pause syndical bien méritée. _

**_McKay : _**_Hey en passant, n'allez pas manger mon dessert Colonel.  
**  
John :** (air innocent) Mais de quoi parlez-vous Docteur ? _

_McKay lui lança alors son regard classique du « Jouez-pas-au-petit-malin-avec-moi-Colonel-car-je-suis-cent-fois-plus-intelligent-que-vous » avant de partir vers la grotte en compagnie de Teyla. _

**_Ronon : _**_Vous lui prenez vraiment ces desserts? _

**_John : _**_Non !! _

_Il fouilla alors dans le lunch de Rodney pour trouver une gélatine bleue qu'il jeta par-dessus son épaule _

**_John : _**_Je pense juste qu'un petit régime lui ferait du bien. _

**_Ronon :_**_ Je suis d'accord. _

_Alors que Sheppard allait prendre une grande bouchée de son sandwich, il fut interrompu dans son mouvement par une violente secousse sismique. John savait que la planète était sensible aux tremblements de terre ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. _

_Une seconde secousse encore plus catastrophique se fit sentir obligeant nos deux héros à se mettre à couvert. Lorsque tout fut fini, Sheppard prit rapidement son talkie-walkie pour prendre des nouvelles de ces compagnons. _

**_John :_**_ #McKay quel est votre situation ? Rodney ? Teyla ? Répondez # MERDE!!! _

_Sheppard et Ronon se précipitèrent alors vers la grotte pour découvrirent l'énorme éboulement. En fait la caverne s'était littéralement écrasée sur elle-même et le cœur de Sheppard avait littéralement arrêté de battre à ce moment-là. _

**oOo Flash End oOo **

**OoOoOoOoO **

Meredith dormait paisiblement lorsqu'une odeur insupportable passa sous son nez le réveillant plus rapidement que prévu.

**Meredith ** (toussotant) : Ha!?

**Sorel :** Finalement il s'est réveillé.

Meredith se redressa vivement remarquant ainsi plusieurs choses :

La première chose, c'était qu'il n'était plus pendu par les pieds (à son grand soulagement.)

La seconde, c'était les trois membres partisans de la rébellion dont Sorel (qu'un jour Meredith avait eu le malheur de croiser) se tenaient près de lui, incluant l'étrange femme qui l'avait appelé « Rodney ».

La troisième chose fut qu'il se trouvait désormais au bord d'une forêt loin de toute civilisation avec des inconnus qui possédaient tous des revolvers. Il remarqua alors plus loin les trois amis de la femme qui discutaient entre eux.

En voulant se relever trop vite, sa tête tourna et il fut retenu par cette dernière l'empêchant de tomber.

**Cadman : **Est-ce que ça va aller?

**Meredith : **Oui... (se dégageant) … Pourrais je savoir qui vous êtes et ce que je fous ici?

**Cadman :** Heum ok…. Je viens de la Terre et je m'appelle Laura Cadman, mais tu peux m'appeler Laura ou Cadman.

**Meredith :** Voyons, votre nom est Laura ou Cadman?

**Cadman :** Les deux … Laura est mon nom et Cadman mon nom de famille.

**Meredith :** Nom de famille?

**Cadman : **Tu as un nom de famille?

**Meredith :** Bien sûr que non, comme tout le monde ici je n'ai qu'un nom.

**Cadman :** Ha …….Et qui est ?

**Meredith :** Meredith.

**Cadman** (retenant un fou rire) : Meredith ……. C'est un siiiiiii joli nom!

Il ne pouvait pas le croire, elle se moquait de lui alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas. Après tout Meredith était un bon nom d'Artiste et le seul qu'il ait en passant.

**Meredith :** Okayyy... Alors que s'est-il passé?

**Cadman : **On vous a heum sauvé la vie.

**Meredith **(grimaçant) : Est-ce que vous m'avez entendu demander une seule fois votre aide ? Et toi Sorel, (se tournant vers l'homme en question) je peux savoir ce que tu manigances à travers tout ça?

**Sorel : **Ferme-la Meredith ! C'était pour Sophie que je l'ai fait. On t'a sauvé la vie, tu devrais être plus reconnaissant et je peux déjà te dire que je ne répéterais pas l'exploit trop souvent.

Sorel était non seulement le grand frère de Sophie mais aussi l'un des chefs partisans de la rébellion contre le roi. Il avait les cheveux bruns longs et des yeux noirs profonds, le genre de type qui vous tue d'un regard. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs souvent tendance à impliquer Meredith dans des histoires pas possibles qui finissaient toujours mal pour le pianiste.

**Meredith :** Sauver la vie mais elle est bonne celle-là. Sache que la Duchesse leur avait interdit de me toucher donc je ne risquais rien avant que vous ne veniez. Et maintenant ils ont une bonne raison pour m'égorger vif !

**Sorel : **Penses-tu vraiment que Scram t'aurais relâché pour que tu puisses finir ton projet?

**Meredith : **Et maintenant quoi? Je ne peux plus retourner chez moi sinon ils me tuent et si je n'y vais pas c'est la Duchesse qui le fera, alors la différence?

**Sorel : **Calme toi. On va t'emmener dans un endroit où tu ne risqueras rien.

**Meredith **(paniquant) : Où ?

C'est alors que l'équipe de Cadman revient se joindre au groupe.

**Stac **(souriant) : Ha je peux voir que la Belle au Bois Dormant est réveillée ! On va pouvoir repartir à travers la porte à présent, Atlantis nous attend !

**OoOoOoOoO **

Sans savoir comment, il s'était retrouvé dans le mess en compagnie de Ronon en train de déjeuner. Visiblement les deux pensaient à la même chose car, bien que moins bavard, Sheppard savait que le Setadien avait le même sentiment d'échec. D'ailleurs tout Atlantis avait ce sentiment de perte.

Lors de la cérémonie funéraire tout le monde pleurait la disparition définitive de Teyla et Rodney. Bien que le peuple de Teyla aurait préféré avoir récupéré le corps de leur guerrière qui se trouvait sous les débris de la planète, ils avaient témoigné néanmoins une grande compréhension face à son décès.

Par contre Sheppard tenait personnellement à aller voir la sœur de Rodney doutant de la même perception de celle-ci sur la mort de son seul frère.

D'ailleurs John partait aujourd'hui même avec le Dédale direction Terre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à réfléchir comment annoncer à Jenny les circonstances de son décès. Dire que les deux venaient tout juste de ce réconcilier, il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de le faire.

En plus il se voyait mal lui avouer que Rodney était mort sous un éboulement. Des enfants, voilà, il était mort en sauvant des enfants, les femmes adorent ce genre de chose.

Il fut interrompu dans ces pensées, lorsqu'il reçut une communication d'Elizabeth lui demandant de venir à son bureau. Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle qui lui rappelait de bien tristes souvenirs.

**oOo Flash Back oOo **

**_John _**_(hurlant) : Comment ça on ne peut plus retourner sur cette fichu planète ! _

**_Weir : _**_Je suis désolée John mais le tremblement a provoqué le réveil d'un volcan, il n'y a rien à faire. _

**_John :_**_ NON ! Il faut y retourner pour retrouver leurs corps, ne me dites pas que vous en foutez. C'est de Teyla et Rodney que l'on parle nom de Dieu! _

**_Weir _**_ (d'une voix autoritaire): Colonel, la lave a déjà tout recouvert, c'est fini, il n'y a plus rien. _

_Sheppard parcourra la salle du regard pour trouver soutien mais il n'en eu aucun. Carson et Zelenka regardaient dans le vide trop honteux de ne rien pouvoir faire pour leurs deux amis. En colère mais surtout triste John quitta la salle sur cette dernière image. _

**oOo flash End oOo **

Alors que Sheppard arrivait au bureau d'Elizabeth il pouvait voir que cette dernière était déjà occupée avec le Colonel Caldwell. Sans vouloir pour autant écouter à la porte, il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre la discussion entre eux.

**Weir :** Il me semblait que le débat sur ce sujet était déjà clos.

**Caldwell :** Enfin, vous voyez bien qu'il n'est plus en état de prendre en charge l'équipe militaire.

**Weir : **Écoutez Caldwell, je sais que pour vous c'est difficile à comprendre mais le Colonel Sheppard a besoin de temps pour s'en remettre. Il n'a pas seulement perdu un membre dans son équipe mais trois incluant Ford.

**Caldwell :** Justement cette dernière erreur devrait être considérée.

**Weir : **Êtes-vous en train de l'accuser de la perte des membres au sein de son équipe?

**Caldwell :** Vous avez mal interprété mes paroles Elizabeth.

**Weir** ( croisant les bras ) : J'en suis sûre Colonel.

**Caldwell :** Voyons Docteur, ouvrez les yeux, Sheppard refuse un à un les membres de différentes équipes. S'il ne peut pas choisir normalement un scientifique et un militaire pour ces missions, comment peut-il commander une station ?

**Weir : **Alors là Caldwell je ne suis pas d'accord …..

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit a la porte de son bureau John qui attendait sagement.

**John : **Non Docteur Weir, Caldwell a raison, je ne suis pas dans un état pour contrôler le service militaire … pour le moment du moins.

Un Woosh provenant de la porte les interrompit alors dans leur conversation.

**Technicien : **Madame, il y a une activation de la porte.

**Weir **(se tournant vers Sheppard) : On reparlera de votre demande de transfert plus tard si vous le voulez bien Colonel.

Elle quitta alors son bureau pour aller voir le technicien

**Technicien : **C'est le code du Sergent Stachouse

**Weir : **Déjà !? Levez le bouclier.

Ils virent alors le sergent traverser la masse bleutée pour se diriger d'un pas rapide vers Elizabeth et John qui attendaient en haut des marches.

**Weir : **Sergent, pourquoi êtes vous rentrer si vite ? Y a-t-il eu des problèmes sur la planète?

**Stac : **Non, au contraire, mais il faut absolument que l'on fasse un débriefing toute suite Madame.

**Weir : **Pourquoi Sergent ? Avez-vous fait une découverte intéressante?

**Stac** (regard malicieux) : TRES intéressante Madame.

**Weir ** (remarquant les rebelles ) : Qui sont ces gens ?

**Stac **(souriant) : Notre découverte Madame.

**John : **Rodney ?!

Remarquant un homme qui leur était bien connu, Elizabeth dût mettre ses mains devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier alors que Sheppard lui était comme un légume, la bouche grande ouverte.

**Weir :** Docteur McKay !

**Stac :** Comme je vous le disais docteur, il faut que l'on parle.

**OoOoOoOoO **

_À suivre _


	3. Meredith, le pianiste

**OoOo La Duchesse et le Pianiste oOoO **

**Meredith, le pianiste **

**OoOoOoOoO **

Ils avaient passé une bonne demi-heure selon Meredith près de la «porte» à attendre, entourés de gardes armés qui les dévisageaient.

Meredith pouvait voir les personnes s'activer comme si une anguille géante les avait tous électrocutés. Particulièrement un groupe de personnes qui semblait être les dirigeants de ……

Comment ils appelaient cette place en passant ?

….Un bunker, une base militaire, une base de recherche ? En tout cas, ce n'était certainement pas un village comme ceux que le pianiste avait visité près de chez lui. C'était grand et richement décoré avec beaucoup de technologies qui aurait fait scandale chez lui. Une cité …oui c'était le bon terme à utiliser pour décrire l'endroit.

Mais bon peu importe, les responsables de la cité en question semblaient tous discuter d'un truc emballant, lançant souvent des regards dans leur direction.

De son coté Sorel, lui, faisait mine de chef en posant diverses questions sur le fonctionnement du système. Par contre le pianiste n'avait pas l'impression qu'ils tenaient un quelconque intérêt à Sorel. Meredith devait devenir parano car il avait l'impression qu'il était épié dans ces moindres mouvements, c'était sûrement dû à la fatigue.

(_ Ce qu'il pouvait mourir de faim en ce moment, quelle journée merdique..._ )

Soudain le Sergent Stachouse revient de son court entretient avec ses supérieurs pour inviter les rebelles à se joindre à la réunion. Ils entrèrent alors dans une grande salle vitrée avec une table ovale au milieu où ils prirent tous place. Meredith, lui, préféra se mettre à l'écart en s'accotant sur le mur les bras croisés, bien décidé à ne pas se faire voir, à coté des soldats.

( _Ce qu'il pouvait en avoir marre et qu'est ce qu'il avait faim !_ )

**Weir :** Je vous souhaite le bonjour à Atlantis, je suis le Docteur Weir, responsable de cette cité…. Bon alors je vais faire les présentations…

Elle parlait à Sorel mais Meredith avait la nette impression qu'elle s'adressait à lui de par ces coups d'œil furtifs. Elle fit alors un rapide tour de table en montrant chacune des personnes présentes.

_Le Docteur Beckett_, un homme en blouse blanche qui semblait selon Meredith totalement perdu et hagard.

_Le Colonel Caldwell,_ un vieillard à l'air strict et sévère qui semblait malgré tout mal à l'aise par la situation.

_Le Docteur Heightmeyer_, une jolie blonde qui prenait des notes sur un calepin avec un air observateur posé sur chacune des personnes de la salle.

Et le _Colonel Sheppard,_ le seul à avoir l'air totalement relax avec la situation présente. Il arborait d'ailleurs un sourire victorieux de celui qui a gagné un pari à mille écus d'ors.

_Conclusion de Meredith_ : Beaucoup trop de Docteurs et de Colonels sur cette planète !

**Weir :** …Ainsi que le Sergent Stachouse et le Lieutenant Cadman que vous avez déjà rencontrés….

**Caldwell :** Il y a aussi le Docteur Zelenka, responsable de l'équipe scientifique qui devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Dès qu'il aura réglé un léger problème avec la suralimentation des convecteurs stationnaires (1).

**Sorel :** Ravi de vous rencontrer, je me nomme Sorel, chef du groupe de résistance contre le Roi Tollan, un dictateur. J'ai avec moi mes compagnons de fortune Rallia et Joronme….

Il montra alors une petite femme aux cheveux rouges assise à sa droite et un homme à la peau foncé couvert de tatous assis à sa gauche.

**Rallia :** Et bien sûr Meredith le pianiste qui boude dans son coin. (montrant celui-ci).

Ce dernier ne répliqua pas mais remarqua l'insistance que les personnes dans la salle avaient manifestée à la mention de son nom.

**John **(clignant des yeux, incrédule ) : Quoi Pianiste ?!

**Meredith **(Mal à l'aise) : Oui c'est…c'est mon métier, je suis musicien.

**John** (sourire malicieux) : Pour vrai …et tu es bon ?

**Meredith : **Heu…..

**Weir : **Colonel Sheppard, nous poserons les questions une à unes (regard soutenu de celle-ci à John)

**John **: …Oui boss.

**Weir :** Parfait ! (revenant à Sorel ) Avant tout nous voudrions en savoir un peu plus sur votre heum … communauté.

**Sorel :** Dans notre cité, il y a une monarchie absolue mais notre groupe front à cette dictature qui nous opprime ……

C'est alors que Meredith lâcha la conversation qui se tournait plus autour de la description des terres, des traditions et d'autre trucs sans importance. C'est vrai, que faisait-il ici à part mourir de faim? À moins de lui demander de faire une ballade, il ne voyait pas son utilité dans la salle. Dire qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit...

Quelques minutes plus tard, le dénommé Colonel Sheppard le sortit de sa torpeur pour lui reposer une autre question.

**John :** Meredith?!

**Meredith** (levant la tête) : oui?

**John** (Se grattant la tête avec un sourire) : Tu fait parti de cette rébellion aussi?

**Meredith** (roulant des yeux) : Bien sûr que non, j'ai d'autres choses à faire de ma vie.

**Rallia **(rire) : Dommage pour toi, Meredith, d'être déjà sur la liste noire de Scram.

**Carson : **Une liste noire?

**Joronme:** C'est une liste des rebelles à exécuter.

**Cadman **(haussant les sourcils) : Pourquoi es - tu sur la liste?

**Meredith :** Longue histoire... (marmonnant) ...et arrêtez de me tutoyer.

**Rallia **(à Cadman) : Scram n'aime pas sa musique.

**Meredith **: Scram n'a aucun goût ! Je suis le meilleur musicien de la région !

Le dit Sheppard marmonna alors quelque chose à l'oreille de son ami en blouse blanche et les deux se mirent à étouffer un rire complice. Il y avait quelque chose de drôle qu'ils n'osaient visiblement pas lui dire ce qui irrita encore plus Meredith.

( Merde il avait faim, mourrait de fatigue et maintenant il se sentait stupide ! )

**Rallia :** En fait il répugne tellement la musique et la taverne de Meredith qu'à chaque semaine il trouve une excuse pour pendre Meredith par les pieds.

**Meredith (**boudant) : Je parlerais plutôt de jalousie moi.

**Rallia :** En tout cas Scrami-chou ne te lâchera qu'au jour où il pourra enfin te passer la corde au cou plutôt qu'aux jambes.

**Meredith **(s'adressant à Rallia) : Ho ! Dois-je te rappeler la protection de la Duchesse avant que vous et vos amis veniez me « libérer ».

**Sorel :** Désolé de notre bonne intention. En fait nous avions pensé qu'il serait plus intelligent de te laisser pourrir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours au bout de cette corde mais Sophie a insisté.

**Meredith :** Parfait ! La prochaine fois, je préfère que vous me laissiez mourir.

Silence général.

Incroyable vraiment le don qu'il avait pour parler et pour s'attirer des ennuis. Maintenant tout le monde le regardait. Il commençait à se sentir énormément mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention de tous.

**Meredith** (mal à l'aise) : Heu désolé … d'avoir interrompu votre conversation.

Surprise générale.

**Weir :** Aucun problème Meredith, d'ailleurs pourquoi ne venez vous pas vous asseoir avec nous?

La femme lui désignait une chaise de libre non loin d'elle. Mais son immense sourire et ses yeux pétillants donnaient le frisson à Meredith qui préférait rester encore sur ses gardes.

**Meredith :** Heu… merci, mais non je préférerais rester ici debout.

**Caldwell **(se tournant vers Sorel): Que voulez-vous faire alors avec votre groupe de rebelle?

**Sorel :** Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, nous comptons attaquer le palais le jour du mariage du Roi avec la Duchesse de Dorion. C'est pour cela que nous requérons votre aide...

Meredith faillit s'étouffer à l'annonce de cette nouvelle et il ne put s'empêcher de crier.

**Meredith** (À Sorel) : Mais t'es MALADE? (se tournant vers Weir) Croyez-moi madame c'est de la pure folie que de prêter assistance à cette idée.

**Sorel** ( Voix sèche ) : Sache que cette attaque est prévue depuis longtemps, nous avons un plan et plusieurs hommes et femmes volontaires.

**Meredith : **Par plusieurs il entend trente-cinq membres.

**Sorel** (colérique) : Oui mais notre groupe contient l'élite des villages.

**Meredith **(soupir) : Des paysans avec des fourches contre des gardes avec des revolvers.

**Weir :** Combien de gardes?

**Sorel :** Pas trop si l'on considère …

**Meredith **(le coupant) : Au moins cinq cents et plus madame.

**John** (surpris) : Cinq cents, contre une vingtaine, (se tournant vers Sorel) Dis, n'es-tu pas un peu jeune pour être le chef d'un commando suicide?

**Sorel **(offusqué) : J'ai vingt-quatre ans!

**Meredith **(sourire moqueur) : Il n'en a que vingts…

**Joronme :** Ce n'est pas une question d'âge mais de leadership et d'intelligence pour concevoir des plans stratégiques.

**Meredith :** Ha bravo ! L'intelligence, très perspicace, c'est certainement dû à l'absence de soleil sur vos matières grises. À force de rester enfermé dans votre bunker pour mijoter des plans foireux ça vous affecte.

**Sorel** (coupant la parole) : Écoutez Docteur Weir nous sommes venu ici dans l'espoir de faire une alliance.

**Weir :** Je suis désolée Sorel mais nous avons comme politique de ne jamais nous interposer pour des choses de politique interne. Par contre, avec nos récentes découvertes (bref regard sur Meredith) nous enverrons un groupe en observation sur cette planète.

**Sorel : **Je pensais peut-être pouvoir discuter de toute cette histoire plus en privé.

**Weir: (**moment de réflexion) : Bien le Colonel Caldwell et moi nous vous écouterons dans mon bureau.

**Sorel :** Merci…

Les trois se levèrent pour se diriger vers une pièce non loin. En attendant Meredith s'accota un peu plus sur son mur et ferma les yeux un moment.

Une guerre civile, c'était ce que voulait commencer l'idiot de Sorel. Dire qu'il était un Artiste, il n'avait aucun rapport dans cette histoire, jamais il ne ferait sauter quelque chose lui.

Soudain Meredith faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour faire face à un Sheppard avec un grand sourire de maniaque sur les lèvres. Visiblement il s'était déplacé à côté de lui sans que Meredith ne le remarque pour pouvoir lui parler.

**John** (montrant sa main) : Salut ! Je m'appelle John Sheppard... (prenant un air faussement curieux)... et vous êtes?

Comme s'il ne connaissait pas son nom, tout le long de la discussion il n'avait arrêté de lui poser des questions. Mais la surprise avait pris le dessus et Meredith lui serra la main en retour

**Meredith :** Meredith.

**John :** Meredith … quel joooooooli nom.

**Meredith** (vexé) : C'est le seul que j'ai en effet.

C'est pas vrai, ça faisait la deuxième fois qu'on lui disait la même chose dans la même heure.

**John :** Est-ce que je te rappelle quelqu'un?

Meredith hocha de la tête en signe de négation ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

**John :** D'accord je vois… te rappellerais-tu au moins de Teyla Emmagan?

**Meredith :** Oui bien sûr.

**John** (soupir de soulagement) : Ha au moins tu …

**Meredith :** Teyla est la Duchesse de Dorion, comment pourrais-je ne pas le savoir. Par contre j'ignore qui est « Emmagan ».

**John **(Sourire incrédule) : Teyla serait encore en vie …. Mais minute (clignant des yeux) Duchesse?! Que veux tu dire par là ?

C'est alors qu'un bonhomme à lunettes l'air hagard et à la figure couverte de suie entra à la volée dans la salle de conférence. Il farfouilla la pièce du regard à la recherche de quelqu'un.

**Zelenka :** Colonel, où est-il???

Meredith qui était jusque là tranquillement accoté au mur fut soudain pris dans les bras de l'homme sénile qui sentait le brûlé. Celui ci prononça aussi des mots incompréhensibles pour le pianiste. Mal à l'aise Meredith s'en retrouva totalement pétrifié dans l'étreinte de celui-ci.

**John** (d'une voix moqueuse): Voyons, trouvez-vous une chambre pour ce genre de choses Docteur Zelenka.

Le drôle de bonhomme se décolla finalement de Meredith (au grand soulagement de celui-ci) pour le juger des pieds à la tête.

**Zelenka :** Ho mon dieu Docteur McKay (fronçant des sourcils) je ne vous avais presque pas reconnu dans cette accoutrement et surtout avec cette …barbe ! (2)

**Kate** (voix stricte) : Docteur Zelenka, vous avez manqué notre mini briefing de toute à l'heure, nous avions parlé justement de ce genre d'attitude trop spontanées.

**Zelenka :** Ha … (regardant les autres) Je suis désolé c'est juste la surprise….

**John **(marmonnant à Carson) : Moi aussi j'ai été surpris mais je ne l'ai pas embrassé.

**Meredith **(Énervé) : J'en ai marre ! Pourriez-vous m'expliquer à la fin ?

Silence gêné.

**Meredith : **Qui est ce Docteur McKay ?

Silence général.

**Joronme **(se raclant la gorge) : D'accord. En fait tu sais, notre organisation se concentre à découvrir les expériences faites sur les villageois que l'on suspecte depuis longtemps ...

**Meredith** (perplexe) : Mais de quoi parle-tu Joronme ?

**Rallia :** Amnésie

**Meredith :** Han ?!

**John :** En fait tu as perdu la mémoire...

**Kate** (ton de reproche) : Colonel Sheppard!

**John** (se tournant vers Kate) : Désolé Docteur, mais je préfère la manière directe. (Prenant Meredith par les épaules) Ecoute, tu te nommes Rodney McKay et tu es un grand Docteur en physique. Tu a une sœur nommée Jenny et tu viens de la planète Terre.

L'information mit quelques secondes avant parvenir au cerveau fatigué de Meredith. Puis il pouffa de rire comme si Sheppard venait de lui raconter une bonne blague.

**Meredith :** De quoi parlez vous ? Je m'appelle Meredith et je suis pianiste et non pas un Docteur machin truc …

**John :** Oui tu es bien Meredith…

**Meredith :** Bon…

**John :** Tu es le Docteur Meredith Rodney McKay.

Il regarda alors autour de lui mais personne d'autre ne semblait trouver ça drôle. C'est alors que Meredith perdit son sourire et sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

Non, impossible, cette histoire était stupide, il avait un passé et il perdait son temps avec cette bande de fou.

**Meredith** (Se dégageant de Sheppard) : Bon, j'en ai assez (quittant la salle sous le regard de tous) Je vous quitte.

**John** (le poursuivant) : Où allez-vous McKay?

**Meredith** (marchant plus rapidement) : Chez moi.

**John :** Ne soyez pas stupide, c'est ici chez vous.

**Meredith** (Hargneux) : Ce n'est pas parce que vous le dites que je vais vous croire.

**John :** Pourtant c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas un pianiste mais un physicien génial et surtout bouché et je vois que l'amnésie n'a pas changé ce dernier détail.

**Meredith :** Ha oui j'ai oublié ! (levant la main d'un geste théâtral) En fait la terre est violette, le ciel marron et tout mon univers n'est qu'illusions.

**John **: McKay…

**Meredith :** Ha et je suppose que je ne joue pas vraiment du piano aussi ….

**John :** McKay …

**Meredith :** Je m'appelle Meredith !!!

**John **(d'une voix autoritaire) : MCKAY !

**Meredith** (roulant des yeux et se retournant) : QUOI!!!

Ils étaient devant la porte des étoiles en haut des marches et les deux se faisaient face.

**John :** Viens juste passer les tests de Carson pour voir ce qui cloche avec ta mémoire.

**Meredith** (croisant les bras) : Pas question, je n'ai rien qui cloche, par contre si j'étais vous je me ferais vérifier le ciboulot. Pour ma part, je retourne chez moi finir mon piano et avec un peu de chance je resterais en vie.

**John **(le retenant par l'épaule) : On ne te laissera pas repartir, non seulement pour ton propre bien mais aussi pour celui de Teyla, bon sens!

**Meredith **(incrédule) : Quoi Teyla la Duchesse! Vous voyez, votre histoire devient de plus en plus ridicule.

**John :** Tu ne peux pas partir de toute façon

**Meredith :** Quoi ? Vous me kidnapper ?

**John :** Han ? Non, non, non où vas-tu chercher ça ?!?

**Meredith :** Pourtant vous voulez me retenir contre mon gré.

**John :** Écoute, je comprends que tout cela peut te sembler étrange mais je te demande ta … confiance sur ce truc.

**Meredith** (ton acide) : Désolé, je ne fais pas confiance à n'importe qui moi.

Sheppard prit quelque instant avant de répliquer :

**John :** Oui c'est sûr… on ne parle pas aux inconnus.

**Meredith **(criant de rage) : Exactement !!!

Soudain tout devint noir, sa tête qui tournait depuis un moment déjà lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il déboula les escaliers pour finir inconscient par terre.

**OoOoOoOoO **

**_À suivre _**

_(1) Je dis n'importe quoi. _

_(2) Surprise! Oui c'est un artiste alors normal qu'il est la barbe et le style un peu négligé. _


	4. Somnanbulisme

**OoOo La Duchesse et le Pianiste oOoO **

**Somnambulisme **

**OoOoOoOoO **

Tout était bien tranquille dans l'infirmerie ce matin pour Carson.

D'ailleurs tout était bien calme pour lui depuis la mort du pire patient jamais connus par le médecin…. Non - rendons lui hommage - du pire patient jamais connus depuis ce jour par le monde – non - plutôt l'univers de la médecine.

Bien que cela lui enlève beaucoup de stress et de travail de ne plus avoir le Docteur McKay dans les jambes. Son travail devenait en contrepartie beaucoup plus ennuyeux. En un sens, il était devenu accoutumé à toutes les étranges maladies que Rodney ramenait de ces voyages.

Un Virus mortel.

Une Surdose d'enzyme.

Une Flèche plantée aux fesses.

La Cassure horriblement "douloureuse" d'un ongle.

Et ces nombreuses syncopes incluant sont hypoglycémie et son allergie au citron.

Après ce cher Rodney se demandait pourquoi les infirmières partaient en courant lorsqu'il arrivait. Aucun doute, pensait Carson, le scientifique faisait vraiment un effet aux femmes. D'ailleurs Beckett se rappelait bien la journée avant que Laura ne soit coincée dans sa tête alors qu'ils embarquaient dans le Jumper.

**oOo Flash back oOo **

**_McKay :_** _(voyant Laura arriver) Lieutenant Cadman que faites-vous ici? _

**_Cadman :_** _(soupir) J'ai désobéi à un ordre lors de ma dernière mission. Alors mon supérieur m'a obligée à venir sur la planète pour vous surveiller Docteur. _

**_McKay _**_: (jetant un regard incrédule vers Carson) Hey ! Depuis quand suis-je devenu une punition? _

**oOo Flash End oOo **

Carson avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à ce moment de ne pas rire devant la figure indigné du scientifique.

Il devait l'admettre, cet hypocondriaque pur lui manquait. Il aurait tout donné pour entendre encore son vieil ami se plaindre, ainsi que cette chère Teyla, qui avait la fâcheuse manie d'envoyer le Colonel Sheppard faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour coups et blessures.

Carson bâilla un bon coup et partit examiner la cheville d'un patient, bien sûr c'était loin d'égaler les anciennes blessures de l'équipe de John mais bon… celui-ci était maintenant devenu une vraie mère poule avec toutes ses nouvelles équipes qu'il construisait à toutes les semaines.

C'est alors que l'étrange communication du Docteur Weir lui demandant de venir en salle de conférence le stimula un peu, surtout lorsque le nom du docteur McKay fut prononcé.

Il n'y avait pas cru au début, c'est vrai, il avait assisté à la cérémonie funèbre et avait lui-même signé l'attestation de décès. Mais malgré tout ce travail Rodney se trouvait là, bien tranquille à les regarder comme s'il ne les reconnaissait pas. Le personnel présent dans la salle de débriefing faisait tous une tête de cinq pieds de long, sauf le Colonel Sheppard qui semblait bien s'amuser.

Même si Rodney ressemblait à son lui-même dans sa manière rude de parler, il y avaient de majeurs changements que Carson avait remarqués.

Premièrement, sa tenue vestimentaire très paysanne avec son gilet bleu et ses longues manches blanches. Mais c'étaient surtout sa mini barbe et les cheveux en bataille à la Rod (1) qui avait pris Carson et les autres au dépourvu. Mis à part les détails physiques différents, une autre chose marquante était le silence inhabituel de Rodney. Pour Beckett, un McKay qui ne prenait pas la parole était toujours un signe inquiétant d'une prochaine apocalypse.

Un certain détachement, une indifférence visible et un grand mal à l'aise, voila ce que Carson avait pu remarquer durant la courte réunion. C'était surtout l'excuse de Meredith pour avoir je cite « interrompu la conversation» (chose assez fréquente chez Rodney) qui avait été le point culminant de la soirée. C'était une chose merveilleuse que le personnel d'Atlantis vivait depuis longtemps … mais seulement dans le monde incroyable des rêves.

Une chose qui ne changerait jamais au moins (ce qui avait d'ailleurs bien fait rire John et Carson) était la grande modestie de celui-ci. Qu'il soit Meredith le pianiste ou le Docteur Rodney McKay physicien, il serait toujours dans sa tête le meilleur, que ce soit des deux univers ou d'un simple village rustique.

Par contre la rencontre tourna au vinaigre lorsque John eut la brillante idée (venant de son génie purement militaire, aurait ajouté McKay) de poser des questions de trop. Pourtant le Docteur Heightmeyer avait été très claire sur ce point avant qu'ils ne rencontrent Meredith et Sorel….

**oOo Flash back oOo **

**_Kate: _**…_et surtout la chose la plus importante c'est de ne pas parler trop. Les personnes atteintes d'amnésie sont habituellement très susceptibles... _

**_John_** _(marmonnant): Oui bon c'est de McKay que l'on parle alors amnésie ou non... _

**_Kate_**_ (D'une voix stricte): Pas de paroles déplacées, de mots de travers ou de moqueries douteuses. Compris? _

_Tous lancèrent alors un regard soutenu à l'intention de John. _

**_John_** _(relevant la tête): Tiens ?! Pourquoi je me sens visé ? _

**oOo Flash End oOo **

Sheppard ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de lâcher le morceau.

Dans son moment du " Rodney fermez-la pour une fois que je sais plus de choses que vous" il avait totalement fait paniquer le dit "Meredith" qui, dans son moment de rage contenu, est allé faire une crise d'hypoglycémie devant la porte des étoiles, déboulant ainsi lourdement les marches, sous les yeux horrifiés de John et Carson incluant le personnel de la salle de contrôle.

**OoOoOoOoO **

_Teyla se promenait présentement pieds nus dans son futur domaine. _

_Il faisait nuit noir et elle n'avait nulle par où aller, enfin elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle se dirigeait. Soudain elle eut une impression de flou, c'était comme si elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer correctement sur ce qui l'entourait. Il y avait devant elle le long corridor du château qui se transformait progressivement pour faire place à un monstre aux cheveux argentés. _

_Celui-ci, qui était sorti de nulle part, l'attaqua sans crier garde, plongeant profondément les griffes dans la chair de la Duchesse. Étrangement, Teyla ne poussa aucun cri de douleur, bien que la terreur soit présente. Plongeant alors son regard dans les yeux jaunes de la bête, elle tomba dans une sorte de transe et fut transportée dans une immense salle. _

_Sa tête lui faisait présentement très mal et Teyla eut un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua une grande fenêtre qui montrait non seulement les étoiles mais aussi l'espace noir. Bien que cet endroit lui semblait bizarre, elle avait une étrange impression de déjà vu. L'obscurité régnant dans l'endroit l'empêchait de voir le visage des personnes présentes correctement. _

_Il devait bien y avoir cinq personnes, humaines, assises à une grande et longue table qui regardaient tous dans la direction de quelqu'un au milieu de la salle. Teyla pouvait dire par la silhouette que c'était un homme et qu'il avait les mains attachées. À bien regarder, tout cela ressemblait à une salle de jugement et visiblement les juges allaient donner leur sentence. Plus Teyla essayait comprendre la discussion en cours et plus son mal de tête recommençait à lui brouiller les idées. _

Soudain une énorme lumière violette apparut, l'aveuglant totalement. Elle entendit la voix lointaine d'une femme qui l'appelait ce qui la sortit de son songe.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour rencontrer le visage inquiet de sa gouvernante qui se tenait devant elle. Les plis sur le front de celle-ci n'enlevaient pas la beauté de cette veille femme aux longs cheveux gris qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance. D'ailleurs Teyla la considérait comme la mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et c'était bien la seule personne qu'elle respectait dans cet endroit qu'elle méprisait.

**Teyla **(se frottant les yeux) : Charin ? Que s'est-il passé ?

**Charin **( posant une main sur son épaule ) : Tu as encore marché dans ton sommeil.

**Teyla:** Ho encore...

Charin l'emmena alors près du foyer où elle lui tendit un verre aromatisé donc elle avait le secret. Les deux femmes restèrent assises un long moment dans les canapés de fins draps de soie à regarder le feu de l'âtre sans parler.

**Charin :** Alors?

**Teyla** (fronçant les sourcils) : Je ne comprends pas ... Je ne comprends pas ... A chaque fois que je fais ces étranges rêves, je me réveille au milieu du corridor.

**Charin:** Calme-toi ma petite, ces rêves ne sont que passagers.

**Teyla** (buvant) : Je l'espère.

**Charin:** Peut-être que si tu prenais des médications chaque soir, tu n'aurais pas de difficulté pour dormir... ( sourire complice ) Mais non !! Au lieu de cela, tu préfères agir comme si de rien n'était et de déambuler dans les corridors toute la nuit jusqu'au petit matin.

**Teyla:** Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais malade Charin.

**Charin** (levant un sourcil) : Ne pas dormir la nuit comme il le faut peut causer de sévères maladies, tu le sauras jeune fille.

**Teyla:** Ne me traite pas comme un enfant, n'oublie pas que je suis la future souveraine du royaume.

**Charin** (songeuse) : Duchesse ... bientôt Reine.

**Teyla** (fronçant les sourcils) : Je ne veux pas me marier Charin... Aide-moi...

**Charin** (se pinçant les lèvres) : C'est ton devoir, tu es une femme forte et tu dois marier le Roi pour diriger et contrôler notre peuple.

**Teyla:** Je n'ai pas l'impression que je sois en contrôle de quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

**Charin:** Tu dois le marier.

**Teyla:** Je suppose ( soupire )… que je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

**OoOoOoOoO **

Pour travailler, IMPOSSIBLE !!! Certainement pas avec les allers et retours du Docteur Weir et du duo John - Ronon ainsi que tous les petits curieux d'Atlantis (que Carson dût "élégamment" renvoyer à coups de stéthoscope). À croire que personne ne savait qu'ils avaient du travail à faire. Il était déjà assez stressé lui-même, sans pour autant endurer celui des autres.

Carson se tourna alors vers le 'miraculé' qui dormait maintenant paisiblement dans son lit d'infirmerie. Meredith-Rodney était vraiment inconscient de toute la polémique qu'il pouvait créer autour de lui en ce moment. Carson avait prélevé plusieurs tests, rien de compromettant, jusqu'à ce que son regard se tourne vers les radiographies de son patient. Il eut un haut le cœur et des sueurs froides en les voyant.

Carson communiqua rapidement avec Elizabeth et Sheppard pour un débriefing urgent, conseillant d'emmener Zelenka par la même occasion. Il jeta encore un coup d'œil sur les relevés, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la cause de son amnésie…. Par contre, savoir comment le scientifique l'avait contracté ….

**Carson:** HO mon Dieu... Rodney, dans quoi es-tu allé mettre ton nez cette fois-ci ?….

**OoOoOoOoO **

_À suivre _

Ok ok_je l'avoue pas mal de mystère peu de réponses lol Et que viens faire cette chère Charin dans cette histoire? Pour ceux qui ont vu "Critical Masse" vous devinez que celle-ci est morte mais bon pour savoir il faut une suite et pour une suite il faut des reviews. _

(1) Rod _: Jumeau 'Diabolique' de Rodney qui apparaît dans le merveilleux épisode de «Mckay et Madame Miller» celui-ci a les cheveux un peu ébouriffé à la manière purement Sheppardesque. _

_Reviews _

**Alpheratz** _non ce n'est pas un univers alternatif mais au prochain chapitre tu vas mieux comprendre _

**Rieval:** _Oui je sais c'est un peu plus ardue de lire la script mais je vais en cinéma et bon je me dis que dans cette genre de fic l'imagination du lecteur et plus importante que la description des lieux (sinon ma prochaine fic je l'écrirais différemment) _

**Idrill:** _Oui la suite sera plus comique... si j'ai le temps de l'écrire. En passant je ne suis pas Canadienne Mais **Québécoise de souche **lol toute la différence. _


	5. Belle Blondasse Folle

**Mémo **_: Désolée, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis de suite sur cette fic car j'étais occupée avec d'autres. Remerciement à may-yam ma Bêta -lectrice pour avoir corriger mes fautes dans les quatre chapitres précédents et celui-ci (Double Thanks Girl) Sinon voilà un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner mon absence (enjoy)_

**OoOo La Duchesse et le Pianiste oOoO**

Belle Blondasse Folle

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ouvrir les yeux relevait du défi.

Pourtant Meredith savait qu'au fond de lui, qu'un jour, il devrait faire cet effort surhumain.

Soudain il entendit quelqu'un parler au-dessus de lui. Son esprit encore dans le brouillard ne put que marmonner un vague et rauque " _n' veux po aller à l'cole m'an_ " et se retourna de l'autre côté afin de mieux retomber dans le pays des songes.

« Heu… Est-ce qu'il vient de m'appeler maman? » dit la voix au-dessus de lui avec une intonation mi-amusée, mi-moqueuse.

« Colonel Sheppard que faites-vous ici ? Sortez immédiatement ! » Tiens, celle-ci avait un drôle d'accent.

« Carson, vous pensez que notre génie a pu régresser jusqu'à la maternelle ? » Encore ce ton moqueur qui tombait sur les nerfs du pianiste.

Minute c'est vrai, il n'était plus à l'école. Cette réalisation obligea Meredith à faire fonctionner ces ménages pour se rappeler. Que c'était-il passait déjà? Ha oui ces étranges personnages venant d'un autre monde comment ça s'appelait déjà … Atlantis, il avait été entraîné là-bas par …Sorel…Sophie !!lorsqu'il aurait cette petite peste de garçon manqué entre ces mains, il l'étriperait! En espérant qu'elle n'aie pas de problème comme d'habitude.

**OoO Flash Back OoO**

Il courait à en perdre le souffle, paniqué et complètement perdu dans cette grande forêt sombre... Pourquoi courait-il déjà et à quoi voulait-il échappé par la même occasion? La soif qu'il éprouvait devait rendre ces pensées confuses.

Il osa regarder par-dessus son épaule ce qui ne causa qu'une panique encore plus grande face à la vision d'horreur des choses qui le poursuivaient. C'était d'énorme bête à l'allure de reptiles noirs et à 0la forme de chien directement sortie d'un cauchemar qui le poursuivait inlassablement.

Minute …. Bien sûr c'était des Trodivores et en même temps que le nom de ces choses lui revint en mémoire sa peur augmenta...

Il s'arrêta devant la rivière Léthé, ce qui voulait dire que la cité, elle, se trouvait…Quelque part… Voyons pourquoi avait-il autant de difficulté à se concentrer… Ha oui! Peu êtres que les énormes bestiaux assoiffer de sang qui le poursuivant derrière étaient une cause assez importante. Il se risqua à longer la rivière en espérant qu'au moins les immenses créatures allaient perdre sa trace ou du moins son odeur (ou les deux).

Arrivé dans un endroit un peu plus calme il se décida à prendre un moment de repos, mais il sentait les créatures le chercher derrière. Il allait fermer les yeux un instant lorsque quelque chose lui tapota le front et il vit la silhouette d'un enfant se tenir devant lui.

**Enfant**: Hey! Salut toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

**Meredith** (surpris): Comment ça ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de …

Meredith se reprit aussitôt lorsque l'énorme hurlement d'un Tradivore lui rappela dans quel pétrin il était ou plutôt ils étaient. Attrapant l'enfant par le poignet, il l'entraîna avec lui dans un coin plus à l'abri, espérant reprendre son souffle.

**Meredith** (nerveux): Que fait-tu ici p'tit?

**Sophie** (le frappant): Hey ! Je suis une fille, gros Patapouf!

**Meredith** (grimaçant): …So…Sophie!

**Sophie** (sourire moqueur): Oui et toi, la rumeur me dit que tu es Me… Meredith _l'aubergiste_ ! J'ai pas raison?

**Meredith** : Haha... Ce n'est pas le moment d'être drôle. Que fiches-tu ici? Il y a des Trodivores qui rôdent j'te signale.

**Sophie** (curieuse): Et vous alors?

**Meredith** : Et bien moi je …heu...

Il lui aurait bien retourné une réplique cinglante, mais la question se posait effectivement. Que faisait-il ici? Un nouveau hurlement des Tradivores le sortit de ses réflexions, Sophie semblait à son tour nerveuse.

**Sophie** (le tirant par la manche): Allez venez! Je connais une cachette.

**Meredith** : Désolé mais une simple cachette de gamin ne nous aidera pas.

**Sophie** : Un endroit où on sera à l'abri…(Tirant plus fort) _Viens_!

Malgré sa réticence face au fait de confier sa vie à un gamin, il se laissa entraîner car elle au moins elle semblait savoir où elle allait.

**OoO Flash End OoO**

Meredith ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux, en manque de confiance pour la suite des événements. Il valait mieux qu'il feigne le sommeil en attendant d'en apprendre plus.

L'homme au drôle d'accent prit un ton menaçant : « Colonel, si vous ne sortez pas immédiatement… j'utiliserai cette fois quelque chose de plus efficace qu'un simple stéthoscope pour vous y contraindre.»

« Bon, bon, ok Doc, j'ai compris.» Enfin une capitulation, ce stéthoscope devait représenter une arme terrible !

Meredith entendit alors des bruits de pas sortir et quelques instants plus tard d'autres plus nombreux rentrer.

« Ha, Bonjour Elizabeth, Radek, comment allez-vous ce matin? »

« Bien, merci Carson… Comment va notre patient? »

« Vu ce qu'il a je trouve qu'il est en pleine forme… »

Vu ce qu'il a ? De quoi ce bonhomme à l'accent loufoque voulait-t-il parler?

« Y a-t-il eu des effets secondaires? » Cette voix-ci avait un accent encore plus horrible que le prédécesseur.

« Non et je doute que le traitement marche »

« C'est normal Carson, il faut attendre un peu avant d'avoir les effets. »

« Je me demandais juste… Est-ce qu'il y aurait un moyen pour les effacer plus rapidement? »

« Pour le moment, on en fait juste l'analyse, mais nous attendons la venue de LA spécialiste en la matière, le Colonel Carter! » Le bonhomme à l'accent désagréable avait dit cela avec une once d'excitation dans la voix, mais Meredith, lui ne voyait qu'un colonel de plus.

« Il semblerait aussi que le Docteur Jackson est trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans notre rapport, il sera donc du voyage. » annonça une voix féminine.

( Quoi ?!? Un autre docteur… Franchement tout le monde se retrouvait Docteur ou Colonel ici... )

« Oui mais il serait plus pratique pour nous si l'on pouvait voir cette fameuse "place d'opale" dont nous parlait Sorel, j'ai ma petite théorie que... »

Ha non, la place d'opale… Mauvais souvenir pour Meredith, c'est à partir de là que les problèmes avaient commencé pour lui.

**OoO Flash Back OoO**

La course était plus épuisante pour une môme de sept-huit ans que pour lui. Il l'agrippa de peur de la perdre suivant les indications.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une roche cachée par d'épais buissons, dans le genre de totem qui sortait du sol.

**Sophie** (cri de victoire) : Haha ! Je l'ai trouvé !!!

Elle appuya sur un cercle. Meredith était sûr que son cœur allait lâcher. Alors que les Trodivores (la bave aux lèvres ) allaient leur sauter dessus, un mécanisme s'activa et le sol se déroba littéralement sous leurs pieds, les entraînant hors de portée des deux matous-crocos qui se cognèrent contre la dalle de pierre.

**OoO Flash End OoO**

Soudain Meredith entendit la machine à côté de lui s'affoler. Les bips sonores qu'elle produisait allaient de plus en plus vite. Il ne s'en aurait sûrement pas aperçu si l'homme à l'accent n'en avait pas fait mention.

« Bon, je crois bien que notre patient est réveillé depuis un petit moment déjà. »

Merde, pris la main dans le sac!

« Bonjour. » Cette fois-ci le médecin s'adressait directement à lui.

Ne pouvant plus faire semblant, Meredith ouvrit les yeux pour faire face à la lumière éclatante et envahissante de la grande pièce blanche. Il se releva sur ces coudes pour faire face au dit-Docteur qui avec son grand sourire et ses mains dans sa blouse blanche ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

**Carson** : Hello Meredith.

**OoO Flash Back OoO**

La chute fut abrupte mais après une longue glissade, Meredith atterrit finalement et douloureusement sur le sol poussiéreux à côté de Sophie.

**Meredith** : AOuw… Mon dos ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas solide.

**Sophie** (riant): Hahaha ! t'est drôle !

**Meredith** : Et toi une petite sotte!

**Sophie** (boudant): Hey ! c'est pas vrai !

**Meredith** (roulant des yeux): Même que je devrais t'appeler Sothie au lieu de Sophie!

**Sophie** : Retire ça !

**Meredith** (croisant les bras) : Que faisais-tu alors toute seule dehors?

**Sophie** (hésitant un moment) : C'est Rudvick qui a dit que je ne pouvais pas parce que j'étais qu'une fille.

**Meredith** : hein ?!

**Sophie** : Que je pouvais pas rester toute seule dans la forêt une nuit complète, alors je lui ai parié le contraire!

**Meredith** (levant les yeux en l'air): T'aurait dû l'ignorer.

**Sophie** : Il m'a traité de petite brunette froussarde devant tout le monde.

Meredith éclata alors de rire à l'allure que petite _Sothie_ faisait, c'était tellement gamin comme situation !

**Sophie** (bougonnant de plus belle): Hey!

**Meredith **: Écoute, si un garçon vient de diminuer continuellement, c'est parce qu'il t'aime bien mais qu'il est trop immature pour l'avouer. Compris ? Alors évite de mettre ta vie en danger pour la prochaine fois.

**Sophie** : Facile à dire mais s'il recommence, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire?

**Meredith** (haussant les épaules): Je sais pas moi… Insulte le, crache lui au visage, frappe le.

**Sophie** : Haaaa ok!

Meredith se décida finalement à se lever et toucha la paroi. Il fut alors surpris de découvrir que le souterrain était fait en métal. Le tunnel continuait visiblement encore très loin dans la galerie et il se tourna vers Sophie, la tête remplie de questions.

**Meredith** : Bon, on est ou là?

Sophie : Ce sont des souterrains que mon frère a trouvés, il y a plusieurs mois de ça, il les garde secrets alors ne va pas le dire à quelqu'un, ok?

**Meredith** (observant les lieux): C'est étrange...

**Sophie** (souriant): On appelle cet endroit _la place aux Opales_.

**Meredith** (fronçant des sourcils): _La place aux Opales_… C'est stupide comme nom!

**Sophie** (bougonnant): Hey ! C'est moi qui l'ai nommée et c'est pas stupide ! Tu remarqueras que la place est couverte de petites pierres qui ressemblent à des opales.

**Meredith** (roulant des yeux): Ho ! Pardon madame _Sothie_, je vois en effet le concept.

Elle lui donna un coup ce qui le fit sourire, elle par contre ne semblait pas trouver cela comique. Meredith lui fit donc une grimace et elle arrêta de bougonner pour rire. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, un peu d'humour ne faisait pas de mal.

**OoO Flash End OoO**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Samantha Carter, Teal'c et Daniel Jackson venaient d'arriver en Jumper dans la salle de commande d'Atlantis où Elizabeth les attendait avec un grand sourire. SG1 était une fois de plus dans la galaxie Pégase mais pour des motifs complètement différent cette fois. Dommage pour Vala et Mitchell qui étaient tous les deux occupés avec une autre équipe d'expédition sur P3X-340 (1)

Il faut avouer qu'au début, Carter avait trouvé la nouvelle plutôt étrange.

Remarquez, les « ressuscitations » miraculeuses des membres du SGC étaient choses courantes maintenant pour elle. Par contre l'histoire de McKay ne comprenait ni sarcophage, ni ascension. Bref, un scénario complètement différent et rempli de mystères à résoudre.

**Weir** : Bonjour Colonel Carter, Docteur Jackson, Teal'c. J'espère que le voyage a été agréable.

**Carter** : Oui merci Docteur.

**Weir** : Je crois que c'est la première fois que vous utilisez votre pont intergalactique.

**Carter** : En fait McKay et d'autres scientifiques étaient pour beaucoup dans ce projet aussi… Comment va-t-il en passant?

**Weir** : Notre Médecin Carson nous a dit que le Docteur McKay n'avait jamais été en si grande forme. Il pense que l'air des simples paysans contrairement aux générateurs nucléaires lui aurait fait le plus grand bien.

**Carter** : Pourrais-je le voir avant de donner mes résultats d'analyses effectuées au SGC ?

**Daniel** : Et sans vouloir paraître trop direct, moi j'aimerais en savoir plus sur le ruisseau dont parlait Sorel. Pourrais-je lui parler?

**Weir **: Oui, bien sûr, il est dans mon bureau présentement. Colonel Carter, si vous voulez le Lieutenant-Colonel Sheppard va vous escorter jusqu'à l'infirmerie où vous verrez Rodney.

John se dirigea donc avec son légendaire sourire charmeur à la rencontre de Sam pendant que Teal'c et Daniel suivaient le Docteur Weir dans son bureau.

**John** : Colonel Carter ravi de vous revoir.

**Carter** : Moi de même Colonel Sheppard.

**John** (montrant le chemin): Suivez le guide.

Ils descendirent les marches et prirent le couloir de droite menant à l'infirmerie de Carson.

**Carter** : Alors Colonel Sheppard, comment se porte notre… Revenant ?

**John** : Voyons voir, Meredith est calme, ne se prend pas pour un autre et ne construit pas de bombes atomiques pour se divertir. (grimaçant) Bref je le trouve bizarre… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Colonel, l'amnésie l'a rendu doux comme un agneau.

**Carter** (rire en coin): Je vois mal un agneau avec des crocs.

**John** (levant un sourcil) : Je suppose que vous avez une théorie sur pourquoi il se rappelle du Meredith et non du Rodney.

**Carter** (sourire) : En effet, j'ai ma petite théorie.

**John** : Ha, je n'en attendais pas moins de la grande Samantha Carter ! Vous savez, McKay nous cassait souvent les oreilles en faisant votre éloge presque qu'autant que les siennes.

**Carter** (sceptique) : Ha oui ?!

**John** (levant les sourcils): Il a même nommé une baleine en votre honneur. (2)

**Carter** (horrifiée): C'est drôle, ça ne me surprend pas.

John gardait toujours son sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et Sam se doutait qu'il s'était indirectement adressé au pauvre McKay incapable de se défendre pour le moment.

**Carter** : J'ai été heureuse de savoir Rodney en vie.

**John** (levant les sourcils): Ha oui?

**Carter** : J'aurais trouvé dommage de ne pas pouvoir le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait… Je veux dire, sauver la vie du Général O'Neil (3) (Regardant solennellement John) D'ailleurs Colonel, sachez que SG1 vous est très reconnaissante de tout ce que vous avez fait durant ce temps où nous étions occupés ailleurs.

**John** : Oui, on devrait demander une augmentation.

**Carter** (sourire franc) : Vous formez une bonne équipe sur Atlantis.

**John** : Pour être plus exact, Colonel, « formait » serait le terme plus approprié (fronçant les sourcils) puisque Rodney est indisposé et Teyla… toujours présumée morte...

**Carter** : Ne vous inquiétez pas, Colonel, tout rentrera dans l'ordre… Car après tout ( mimique McKay ) je suis la spécialiste en ce domaine!!!

**John** : Ah ! C'est génial, ça me manquait ce ton plein d'assurance propre au petit génie.

**Carter** : J'ai lu le rapport, c'est plutôt intriquant comme situation.

**John** : Rodney est, d'après les analyses de Carson, ni un androïde ni un clone, ce qui est toujours encourageant à entendre.

**Carter** : Vous savez, il y a quelques mois, j'aurais trouvé complètement loufoque que cet homme petit, mesquin et orgueilleux puisse faire parti un jour d'une équipe SG.

**John** (sourire) : Mauvaise première impression je suppose.

**Carter** : En fait, la première impression m'a, je dirais… estomaquée, la deuxième m'a horripilée, la troisième m'a intriguée et la quatrième m'a découragée.

**John** (grimaçant): Sachez que l'intégration au SG a été plus douloureuse pour nous que pour lui mais bon je sais que parfois il est… heu... (cherchant le mot)

**Carter** : …Insupportable

**John** : Oui! mais il peut se montrer aussi…

**Carter** : …Tolérable

**John** (levant un sourcil): J'allais plutôt dire « très insupportable ».

Cette remarque fit rire la colonel.

**John** : Non sincèrement, je dirais que depuis Rodney a évolué.

**Carter** : Ha bon?

**John** : Vous ne me croyez pas et l'annonce de sa résurrection apporte un …

Le silence entre eux se fit lorsqu'ils entendirent une véritable cacophonie provenant directement de l'infirmerie.

**John** : Rodney?!

**McKay** : C'est Docteur MCKAY!!!

John tourna alors la tête vers Beckett qui avait l'air découragé avec ces mains lui couvrant le visage face à un Rodney en rage. D'ailleurs deux soldat le tenaient par les bras alors qu'il gigotait pour sortir du lit. Ronon se tenait à l'écart et regardait la scène d'un œil critique.

**John** (intrigué): Carson que se passe t'il ?

**Carson** (désignant Rodney) : Il a retrouvé une partie de sa mémoire.

**McKay** (à Carson): Retrouver ?! C'est drôle, tout à l'heure vous me disiez que je l'avais perdu.

**Carson** : Si tu me laissais t'expliquer ….

**McKay** : C'est VOUS, si VOUS me laissiez VOUS expliquer.

**John** : Rodney…

**McKay** (se tournant rageur vers lui); C'est DOCTEUR MCKAY!

**John** : McKay, calmez-vous!

**McKay** : Ho et je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

**Carson** : Ro… Docteur McKay, voici le Colonel John Sheppard et le Colonel Samantha Carter venus pour aider sur...

**McKay** (dédaigneux): Des militaires ! (regardant les deux soldat qui le tenaient) C'est drôle, j'avais l'impression, que c'étaient justement eux mon problème en ce moment.

John fit un hochement de tête à l'intention des deux soldat qui obéirent à l'ordre muet. Enfin libre, McKay se leva rapidement de son lit prêt à partir, mais un malaise se fit sentir et il s'accrocha aux barres de fer.

**McKay** : Mmm levé trop vite...

**Carson** (inquiet): Le traitement vient juste d'avoir effet, les étourdissements sont normaux, vous devriez vous reposer encore.

**McKay** : Non pas question!

**John** (voix militaire): McKay assoyez-vous compris!

**McKay** (pointant John d'un air triomphant) : HAHA ! Je suis un civil, vous ne pouvez pas me donner d'ordres Colonel, ni m'enfermer contre mon grès d'ailleurs.

**Carter** : McKay, personne ne vous retient contre votre grès.

**McKay **(croisant les bras): Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir ou encore appeler, jolie blonde?

**Carter** : Parce que vous n'êtes pas sur Terre.

**McKay** (hoquet): Pardon?!

**Carter** : Vous êtes sur Atlantis, dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Moment de silence puis Rodney eut un léger rire moqueur.

**McKay** : C'est drôle (secoue la tête avec un air navré) pourquoi les femmes sexy doivent toujours être des illuminées ?

**Carter** (levant les yeux en l'air): Argh McKay, ne recommencez pas.

**McKay** : Dites, avant qu'il vous enferme à l'asile, on pourrait sortir ( lui souriant d'un air supérieur ) j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les blondasses folles.

John regarda avec la mâchoire à terre Carson qui semblait tout aussi outrée par l'attitude de leur ami. Ils savaient que le scientifique avait changé depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis mais pas à ce point.

Par contre le Colonel Carter, elle, semblait prendre cela avec un zeste d'humour ironique. Ne perdant pas son ton professionnel elle essayait tant bien que mal de calmer le pauvre astrophysicien qui perdait le peu de dignité qu'il avait acquis.

**Carter** : McKay, quel âge avez-vous?

**McKay** : Tss je n'ai nullement à vous répondre, vous n'êtes pas médecin à ce que je sache.

**Carter** : McKay je vous demande votre coopération sûre…

**McKay** : Comme je le disais à …..(Claquant des doigts vers Sheppard) chose là, je suis un civil, vous n'avez donc aucune autorité sur moi Colonel Blondouille !

**John** (entre ces dents): McKay restez poli.

**Carson **(à Carter): Il pense avoir 26 ans.

**McKay** (pointant Carson): QUE FAITES-VOUS DE LA CONFIDENCIALITÉ MÉDECIN-PATIENTS VOUS?!?

**Carson **(levant les mains): Rodney calme to…

**McKay** : Pour la millième fois c'est DOCTEUR MCKAY!!!

**Carson **(baissant les mains, découragé): Bon j'abandonne moi.

**Carter **: Docteur McKay, vous avez été engagé par l'armée pour travailler sur un projet appelé la Porte des Etoiles (expliquant calmement) Malheureusement vous avez perdu la mémoire lors d'une de vos missions…

**McKay** (l'interrompant) : Ben voyons une galaxie, une mission et de l'amnésie, je suis dans quoi là, un Star Trek version Indiana Jones ?

**Carter** : Je vous jure McKay que…

**McKay** : Ha Oui (la défiant du regard) Prouvez-le!

**Carter** : Heu je… pourrais vous montrer les travaux que vous avez réalisés.

**John** : J'ai encore mieux.

Il prit le portable de Carson qui traînait non loin et farfouilla un peu les fichiers sous son code d'utilisateur et presto le fourra sous le nez du docteur.

**McKay** : Quoi?!

**John** : ( montrant l'ordi ) C'est une vidéo que tu as faite il y a longtemps maintenant.

**McKay** : Une vidéo ?! de quoi ?

**John** : De toi.

**McKay** : Oui mais elle parle de quoi?!

**John** : _Leader Ship_

**McKay** (sceptique) : _Leader Ship_!?

**John** (perdant patience): McKay (se retenant pour ne pas l'étrangler) fermez là et écoutez le bon sang.

Rodney jeta un regard noir au colonel avant de porter son attention au portable.

Dès que l'enregistrement commença, les yeux du scientifique s'agrandirent d'effroi surtout à la première partie où l'astrophysicien confirmait les dires du Colonel Carter (2)

# I_ci le Docteur Rodney McKay situé dans la basse d'Atlantis localisée dans les profondeurs du cosmos de la galaxie Pégase…. _#

Rodney regardait avec un élan d'horreur et de curiosité l'image de lui-même divaguant d'un sujet à un autre sur l'écran. Parlant de n'importe quoi mais certainement pas de Leader Ship. Par contre McKay ferma rapidement le portable lorsque son double télévisuel fit la mention de son admiration pour le Colonel Carter.

Le visage un peu rouge et ses yeux se baladant de droite à gauche de questionnements multiples il se mit finalement à parler.

**McKay** : Je… heu… Quand est-ce que ce truc a été enregistré ?

**John** : Il y a deux ans lorsque la cité allait être envahie.

**McKay** (fronçant les sourcils): Envahie?

**John** : Pas important. Alors tu nous crois maintenant?

**McKay** : J'ai .. je dois parler à la dirigeante.

**Carson** : Je vais lui demander de venir.

**McKay** : Non! je veux la voir dans son bureau immédiatement.

**Carson** : Rodney vous êtes encore en observation.

**McKay** : Parfait ! Vous avez des jambes Docteur, observez-moi là-bas ! Allez hop hop, pas que ça à faire moi!

Et avant que quiconque puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le scientifique était déjà sorti de l'infirmerie. John et Carter regardèrent le docteur se diriger dans le sens opposé du bureau d'Elizabeth suivi par Carson qui marmonna un "_ Bloody Hell, avant qu'il se perde_."

Alors que les infirmières partirent avec joie prendre une pause-café bien méritée, John se retourna avec un grand sourire ironique vers Ronon et Sam toujours présents.

**John** : Comme je vous le disais avant Colonel… L'annonce de sa résurrection apporte un élan de stress énorme et beaucoup de maux de tête pour le futur.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_À suivre_

(1) Plus tard j'inclurais peu être les deux persos.

(2) Echoes: Sam "mon ami Willy" de Rodney.

(3) The Return: O'neil sauvé par la belle équipe.


End file.
